The Training With The Frozen Phoenix Begins!
Walking through Mt. Ice-Bane located on Frost Heart Island, was Ying Bannin. A young man, rather good looking one could say, with brown hair and piercing red eyes. He wore his regular coat and black pants. It seemed he was looking for power, someone to train him to become stronger in other words. He continued to walk towards the peak of the alp. Where it was colder, somewhat better for those who like ice. The temperature decreased quite a bit as he got higher. "I wonder, what will this little adventure bring to me." Ying thought out loud, as he got even closer to the top of the mountain, as he began to notice a new figure now. At first the boy thought it was an illusion, rubbing his eyes for a moment, even though the figure remained there, right in front to Ying's eyes while he got closer to find out who was this figure. As Ying would get closer, the snow seemed to start falling as the temperatures started dropping quicker with every passing moment that he got closer to the unknown figure in front of him. Not paying any attention to the surroundings, the unknown being began to gradually release her power as it seemed to try to control the full force of the released power, only stopping as the temperature got to -112 Fahrenheit as she began to notice someone behind her that was not one of her own kind. Glancing behind her, she didn't believe her own eyes at the stupidity that this Ying seemed to have with how he was dressed for a climb on Mt.Ice-Bane, or when trying to approach a phoenix of ice for that matter. Then again, that last part could probably be excused by the simple fact that they normally didn't release their power in such a way that the temperature of the area itself got affected. Walking slowly to this Ying, the faint outline of her body gradually got more detailed with her dark brown hair becoming the first that became visible to all who would look at the silhouette, although it wasn't tied up in a pony-tail as she usually did before making an appearance somewhere. While some would most likely point out that it was not that unusual to see someone's hair untied, others could argue that it was rather unusual to see it untied on this specific person. As she got closer, she began to hide her wings again so as to appear as normal to the young boy as possible could be in the cold. The one thing that gave away her affinity with ice though, was not something that she was wearing or the feeling she gave off when one would look at her but more what she wasn't wearing in the cold. While most, if not all people would have had problems withstanding the cold with the few clothes this Ying was wearing when she or her sisters didn't release their power, the amount of power she already had released only would make it that much harder for the poor Ying if he didn't have some kind of protection to the cold. Seeing how he should be almost dying of the cold already without something to warm himself -like he seemed to lack during their little scuffle where he got defeated by her- she restrained her power again as much as possible while becoming completely visible for the first time during this meeting on her home-island with this strange pandora. As Snowie became fully visible, it was clear she wasn't wearing her usual clothing as well, wearing only a simple dress that would be better suited for a heat wave than a cold winter and a pair of simple ice-blue ankle strap heels. "What has gotten into you to pursue me to my home-island Ying? If you want another rematch, you picked a terrible area considering we are in my territory now and i already managed to beat you with so much ease on neutral ground. Besides, didn't anyone warn you to dress a bit warmer when going up the mountains or going to this island in general? It is one of the coldest islands of all the islands after all." Honestly, while she had to give credit to pandora's being sturdy and all, it was akin to suicide to pursue her to her own island without getting himself the proper warm clothes if he didn't want to freeze to death. Knowing the temperature would decrease, Ying had coated himself with Astral Soul Magic. It wasn't an excessive quantity of magical power, but just the right amount enough to protect himself against the cold, the ice phoenix had generated. Since the magic he used to protect himself used solar energy in a way, he was able to generate heat around himself and melt a bit of the snow as he stopped walking. "No, I haven't comes for the rematch, not yet. I didn't even know you lived here Snowie" Ying said, continuing his mini-speech "And as you can see, I don't require the warm clothes right now, but I require the training of someone." He did not stop speaking there but he said one last thing. "And no, nobody told me about the island's weather so I just came with my usual clothes". He said, reaching for Tyrfing, quickly. He did not pull it out as if he where to battle, but just grabbed the hilt of the gun blade just in case the ice phoenix dared to attack. Seeing how Ying reached for his gun blade, the air got heavier that instant by Snowie releasing some of her magical pressure. Not only the air itself got heavier, but the very ground began to show cracks from the pressure she emitted. "Weapons are not allowed on this island, so either you ignored listening to the rules of this island when you travelled to our island or you are a stowaway. In both cases i'd advice you not to get caught by the military around here or by my sisters with your weapon since my sisters kill on sight if they don't like you. They are far less kind than me in that regard." If he was stupid enough to ignore the rules, it was not that strange that the boy ignored the cold on the entire island as well. Sure, up the mountains it was colder than most humans could endure without proper clothing to keep themselves warm, but the rest of the island was cold enough that wearing something else than winter clothing was nothing short of stupid, akin to suicidal for most even. Walking past the pandora as if she didn't even care for him if he would try to attack her or not, Snowie stopped at a rather weirdly jutted out stone,stopping in front of the edges of a cliff. The unlucky fool who would fall down that cliff would either die from the fall into the water, drown, freeze or break their bones on the rocks that could be seen above the water. Without even looking at Ying, even closing her eyes again as she began to listen to the wind again she spoke one more time before focussing on the wind around her and the islands again. "If you came here for a phoenix as a teacher, we already got ourselves a student. He might be a bit too kind for his own good, but he isn't arrogant like you showed me during our mettle." Ying took two long steps towards Snowie. He expanded his glittery aura, cracking the ground around himself. The pandora was actually very headstrong despite not looking like it. "Is there any way I can get you to train me, Snowie?" he asked the ice phoenix, his voice sounding honest, he did want to be trained, and who better than the one who had defeated him without even using her full power. He continued to walk, until reaching Snowie, two steps behind her to be exact. "Also it would be nice if you stated the rules somewhere for people who come here, a poster or something" he added bluntly, not meaning to offend the phoenix in anyway. If that pandora wasn't told of the rules of the islands she and her sisters used as their house, she might need to have to a little talk with the captains that come to their islands... Not to mention she didn't really get why he tried to get her as a teacher in the first place, there were more teachers out in the world that could teach him like a normal human. Wasn't it easier for a human being, even if they were a pandora, to be taught by a human teacher anyway? Besides that, she didn't really feel like teaching him how to fight like she could. Granted, that could be attributed mostly to the fact that she didn't want to endure the same arrogance that most humans seem to have developed during the ages but on the other side of that pattern of thoughts, the proverbial medallion so to speak were the humans that showed her that not all humans were arrogant with what humans already had achieved. Weighing her options, she had a feeling she would regret it whether she would train him or not either way. "Seems i need to have little chat later on with the captains if they didn't inform you of the rules around here..." Opening her eyes just enough to see the sea beneath her she made her decision even if it was one she felt that she would regret later on. "If you are serious, then store your weapons, all of them in the bank or some place else and stop using that nova magic you are using to keep yourself warm. To learn about ice and water is to feel it, and you can't feel it when you are being protected by magic that keeps you warm." If he would store his weapons and stop relying on his warm magic, there was a small chance of him getting the same innate protection that her little brother had. If he would leave the islands on the other hand, it would only reinforce the prove she had of his arrogance with how he seemed to rely on warmth and weapons. Listening to her words, "Well storing my weapon is no problem." Ying thought to himself, as he stored Tyrfing away. He now needed to decide whether he should stop using his magic to coat himself, "Without this magic, I can't survive the cold," he paused for a moment, analyzing his options, it was a hard choice, indeed. Snowie's words recorded on his mind over and over again, "To learn about ice and water is to feel it, you can't feel it when you are being protected by magic that keeps you warm". He closed his eyes, listening to the wind, like Snowie had done before, while this happened the once sparkling coat of magical power that surrounded him started decreasing, turning smaller and smaller until it completely disappeared. The cold rushed in- whoosh, he knew that in a few minutes he would die of the cold, however if he froze to death in that moment, he was not worthy of being Snowie's disciple. Ying tried to ignore the cold, but it did not work. A thought came into the pandora's mind, Snowie had said to learn about ice, one needs to feel it. He took a step forward, being side to side with the phoenix. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of wind, "Silence is truly a gift, is it not?" he said calmly, with a tranquil tone. Closing her eyes again, Snowie didn't pay any attention to the problems that Ying seemed to have as she expected him to think of something to stay alive without using his magic. Silence was indeed a gift as the boy asked, but to speak would be to break the silence that he just now seemed to consider as a gift. Listening to the different voices in the wind that the cold seemed to bring with it, she even forgot for a bit that Ying didn't have his coat on anymore. Hearing someones chattering teeth, she shot a rather annoyed look at the source of the sound, why was it so hard for the brat to keep silent when it wasn't even that cold anyway with 20 degrees below zero, it could even be considered warm by her standards... What she saw on the other hand was something she found almost laughable, the boy was almost frozen to death as his body became blue and puffy,she could even sense heart rate, respiratory rate, and blood pressure all decrease when she began to pay attention to the boy next to her. Having him afflicted with either retrograde amnesia or anterograde amnesia could turn out interesting though. Discarding that thought, she placed a single finger on Ying his forehead to overload his brain and by extension his body with some of her own energy, in essence overloading the boy with more energy than the body and brain could handle while Snowie made sure the energy wouldn't leave Ying his body. As his body began to glow a faint blue, she broke of their connection, letting Ying his body not only release the energy it couldn't contain but also knocking itself unconscious as an innate survival mechanism of the stress caused by the overload. Before the boy could fall down to the ground, Snowie brought him to one of the abandoned buildings on the mountain while tucking him in bed with a few blankets and a fur coat to help him warm up as she sat down in a rather comfortable chair. While he would probably feel as if his complete body was broken and bruised, she was certain that he would have a rather huge headache as well as his body burning up from the inside thanks to the influx of energy. While it was true that she could have gone a simpler route to keep him from killing himself in the open, like how he would react to the fact that the muscles contracting peripheral blood vessels became exhausted and relax, which in turn would lead to a sudden surge of blood to the parts of the body affected by the cold for example. While the body would fool itself that way into thinking that it was overheating, it was more fun to watch how her own energy could overload him with such ease. Not to mention that she should make sure that that boy got dressed for the temperatures if she wanted to keep him alive.